With Vengeance
by Hell-Blazer-47
Summary: Buruma is found by Saiya-jins after an encounter with Furiza whom instead of purging Vejita-sei purges Chikyuu. All she can think of is revenge for the death of Yamucha, her fiancee', and to look for her friends. Can she enlist in Vejita's help? Or does h
1. Default Chapter

With Vengeance  
  
by ~*Lady Starlite Flare*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hello Jello!! I'm out with my new ficcy!! It's an AU timeline. This time Veggie-chan's childhood isn't screwed up. Cuz I make Furiza go after poor lil Chikyuu!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!! And now Veggie-chan is sent to Chikyuu to aid in the efforts to bring down the purple tyrant! And who do you think he meets? A certain blue-haired warrioress and her two friends that's who! I make Buruma a fiesty fighter and not some brainiac in this one. But hey..Furiza isn't purging Chikyuu for the HFIL of it. A Legend is fueling his outburst..I won't tell you it though. Read the story!! ^-^ oh and Be nice and Review!  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting of Two Worlds  
  
  
  
Unconciously she lowered into a battle stance as the being proceeded towards her. It's hideous purple coloring twinkled in the dim moonlight. The cackle that slowly rose from it's throat carried over the vast expansion of smoldering ruins.  
"Oh. Come now, little one. Do you actually think you could even come close to conquering me?" Her pride was injured as was her body at his remark. She sported a few cuts and bruises as well as a couple of broken ribs. But her pride. Oh the magnificent hurt it was withstanding was outrageously horrific!  
"I..will never..give up!" And with that she launched herself through the air towards the object of her pain. The tattered cloak was carelessly shrugged to the ground revealing her loose battle attire. The white cloth had once belonged to her mother in her younger days and now it was sooted and soiled but worn proudly.  
The being chuckled and stood perfectly still. This made her anger rise ten fold. How dare it just taunt her! She would make him pay. Make him pay for..his..death.  
"Until death I will fight you! You bastard!" Her blue hair filled a void between her and the air behind her but rushed forward when her motion ceased. She gasped in horror. The being had caught her kick. It's white hand held fast to her ankle.  
"Don't be foolish.." It said with a simple smirk. The beauty would not take that as a defeat and lashed out with her other leg which was easily caught.  
"Get your slimy hands off of me!" There was nothing but rage left within her. Hatred for the creature touching her. He had killed him. Twisted his head until it detatched itself from his neck. The blood, oh god, the blood which still now stained her hands and legs was pouring from by the gallons. His body lay only a few feet away from where she was now.  
"Think about it little one! Come join me. Think of the life you could live. You would be royalty!" She flared in a spark of pertubation.   
"How dare you even speak of that to me! Your an overgrown lizard! Not a being of respect!" She spat in his face and spun out of his grasp.   
With aggravation hardly evident the creature wiped the saliva from his pupil and smirked surprisingly.  
"I like them fierey. It's something more to break!" He lunged for her and thinking she was fast enough she took to the air flying higher with every rising second of fear that peaked within her.  
'I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die. He won't get me. I'll outrun him!' She squeezed her eyes shut urging herself faster, higher into the abyss of air until her lungs tightened. With her lungs came an all too familiar grasp on her sandal-clad ankle. Her eyes slowly opened only to see aircraft of some sort barreling towards them. It's glass window passed by her as it fell to Earth and inside she caught a direct glimpse of a man with black spikey hair. His black eyes were staring at her as her blue eyes were at him. It all happened so fast though it felt as if time had stopped when the two had locked eyes.  
"WHAT?!" The creature's throaty voice interrupted her reverie and she felt the grasp linger than fall. A rushing feeling replaced the hovering atmosphere about her. Her hair twirled around her as the ground hurried to meet her.   
  
~*~*~* "Yamucha...." was the last word she uttered. ~*~*~*~  
  
A painful shockwave bolted through her body at breakneck speed before a feeling of complete numbness took her mercifully. Visions of happier times illusioned her and lured her away from her harsh reality..for the time being. Until Reality would realize it was missing one of her little sheep and would come looking, aiming to seek and locate her lost number. 


	2. The Name Exchange

With Vengeance Chapter 2  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well here's chappie 2. I promise to keep up with this story unless W-R-I-T-E-R'-S Block plagues me which it has been doing lately. I'll get into more of what happened before Buruma's fight with Furiza later on in the story but for now..enjoy and keep reviewing!  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Name Exchange  
  
  
His mind registered the slamming of the shuttle door but when it rumbled with the fuel within it he immediately became panicked. He had never been in a Space Pod before although he should have being 16 and all.   
No..He was the Prince of his race and yet it was his first voyage. He shook his head dismissing his fear and replacing it with unabridged disapprovement. He was a Saiya-jin, a regal being who was known for their indescribable power. And still his Father had almost been afraid to allow him to travel to Chikyuu even with his two trusted advisors by his side! What did he think he'd do? Talk to some stranger and be kidnapped?  
Black eyes traveled the control board. It was a simple array of buttons some used only for the inhabitants enjoyment. He pressed an orange button and immediately a drink popped out from the side of the pod.   
"Well..This ride isn't all for nothing, considering I'm leaving to rescue some mudball!" He sneered and took a sip of the steaming drink. As the warm liquid boiled down his throat he was comforted somewhat.  
In truth he was sent to be a hero, some sort of saviour who would deliver the innocence from the satanic demon who plagued them. He chuckled. The drink was set down left to be forgotten in the past.  
A holograph appeared in front of him carrying the face of one of his advisors. The man was bald with cruel but loyal and trusting eyes set deep within his head.  
"Vejita no Ouji we have a three day journey until we enter the galaxy that holds our destination." Vejita glared and kept a stoic face but inside he felt like impatiently raging and ranting on and on.  
"Fine..Can't these hunks of junk go any faster?!"  
  
Vejita stared cooly down at her shaking and quivering body in the crater. It was her own damn fault for attacking whomever she had attacked in the first place. Her power level was so low that he could kill her with a flick of his tail.   
The bald man came stomping through the rock piles created by the three Saiya-jins in order to reach the human at the bottom. He looked rather perturbed at something.  
"Vejita, We have confirmation the being was Furiza." If the man was waiting a frightened or terrified response from his Highness he was disappointed. Vejita turned back to the woman shaking now violently on the ground.   
"Hmm..Interesting. Nappa. Did you get a reading on him?"  
"No sir..Not yet. Raditzu and I were just going to scout the area." Nappa waited once again for confirmation which he received this time in the form of a curt nod and dismissive grunt.  
His onyx eyes rose to Nappa's receding form in the sky along with his Saiya-jin partner Raditzu. He smiled at his two advisors. They were more like friends really, someone you wanted to have in battle with you to watch your back when you weren't.  
The girl stirred but remained in her convulsive state. Vejita looked down at her. She would have been beautiful if not for the cuts and bruises and gashed over her fair skin. Her lips were purple with coldness and he could see the beginnings of frostbite on her fingertips and exposed feet. Thinking quickly he flew back to his Space Pod which had created yet another crater in Chikyuu's battered surface.  
A blanket with heat censors was produced from the Emergency kit on board. As quickly as he flew for the blanket he flew back to the girl.  
He noticed her head was in a different position.   
"Good..You must be waking up. That's rather convienent." He remarked dryly before throwing the blanket over her. Immediately the heat censors did their job and jolted to life. The purple tinge to her lips was slowly disappearing.  
  
Nappa looked over at his friend and partner Raditzu as they flew through the cold Chikyuu air.  
"So do you think we'll find the creep?" He yelled over the howling wind. Raditzu, who was a man of handsome stature and long, ebony colored hair, shrugged.  
"Probably not. You saw how that guy flew. I'm guessing Furiza is a lot tougher then we expected." Nappa nodded.  
"We can take him. We're Saiya-jins right? Anywho, Who do you think that girl was back there?" Raditzu shot Nappa a look of impertenent aggravation.  
"How do I know?!?" Nappa rotated his head back so he was staring ahead of him. A beep confirmed his scouter had picked up an energy level.  
"Hmmph..Don't have to be so touchy." Raditzu grunted and swerved off to the left.   
"I'll check over here. You keep going straight. We'll meet back at the landning site in two hours! Leave nothing untouched!" The younger Saiya-jin commanded. Nappa halted and hovered in air watching his counterpart take off at breakneck speed.  
"Who the hell is a rookie to boss me around? Hnn."   
  
Vejita hovered in the air pulling up his leg to sit in lotus style. His eyes were closed as if in peaceful sleep yet his mind was racing a mile a minute.   
The girl stirred slightly, only to groan and twitch in pain. Her color was back and much more vivid than it had been before. The heat censors were to be thanked for that.  
Vejita opened an ebony eye to watch the girl. She must have been no more than 16 years old, the same age as he was. Although when he had met eyesight with her when falling to the ground her eyes told him a much different story.  
She was no longer some petty teenager, no. She had seen her share of battles and hardships, probably more than he had ever seen.   
Stealthily, Vejita lowered himself and approached her. The female was still in bad shape. The cuts and gashes had stopped bleeding but the bruises were turning reddish purple, not a very good color.   
He said nothing but wished silently for a regeneration tank to heal her. A regeneration tank was a Saiya-jin device designed to speed up their already short healing process. A human specimen had never been tested inside of the machine but by the looks of them the only thing that had in contrast was their power levels and the lack of a furry appendage on their backside.  
Vejita tugged on the spandex suit he wore. It was getting rather cold outside and the spandex offered no stronghold against the wind. Shivering he sat down on the ground and curled his knees to his chest.   
Suddenly the girl next to him twitched and let out a loud moan. Her eyes squeezed shut and then slowly flickered open. Vejita's breath caught in his throat.  
There had been many Saiya-jin women that had caught his adolescent eye. Most had long, shining black hair and ruthless, beautiful onyx eyes. Most Saiya-jins did. So it intrigued him to no avail when he saw the abnormalicy of her hair.  
It was a radiant light blue and he was sure that when it was clean it had an intense shine to it. And those eyes..They were a little bit darker than her hair but oh how they shimmered in contrast to the vague selection on Vejita-sei.  
He found his hand wandering to touch the strange colored hair only to meet the dazed look she gave him.  
"W...W-ho..are..." Rather than let her speak and cause more pain he silenced her by placing his hand over her pouting lips.  
"I am a.."  
"A-an..a-a-ang-angel?" She questioned. If not for his excessively well hearing he would have missed the remark entirely. He stared at the female as if she were green and had neon yellow hair.  
"An angel? What is..an angel?" It was a simple question. Vejita felt slightly embarrassed for asking it. What if it was something so obvious he should have known it's meaning as soon as she asked it? He would most certainly die from the blood rushing to his cheeks.  
"..A..I..I-I don't..know..h-h-ow to exp-explain it r-re-really." She finished into a coughing fit. Vejita instantly came to her aid by propping her up on his lap. She winced with every breath.  
"Actually, I'm a Saiya-jin. I came here from Vejita-sei to help your people." The girl looked up at him and smiled as little as she could.  
"Your a...a l-l-l-little bit too l-late.." The teenage boy watched her as she weakly drew in a shuddering breath and then prepared to continue.  
"M-my..name..is Buruma."   
"My name is Vejita." 


	3. On the Other Side of the Fence

With Vengeance Chap. 3  
  
  
Author's Notes: Howdie doodie! Sorry for the short chappies peeps but I haven't had a whole lot of personal time lately. This one is going to be looong though! I promise! I appreciate everyone who is reviewing! Thank you! Your making my day as a struggling writer! ^-^  
  
  
Chapter 3 : Things on the Other Side of the Fence  
  
  
She ran. It was all she had known for her entire life. Running in this direction and in that direction. Running away from *them*.   
  
And now she ran with even more vigor than usual. Her toned legs pumped furiously beneath making loud pounding sounds on the packed earth. The sun was setting creating a heavenly, almost peaceful mood to the forest around her. But her mind told her otherwise.  
She could hear them. They were flying. They were splitting apart trees and shrubery in the pursuit of their little rabbit.   
Her ebony hair waved in her eyes and she shook her head to clear her vision. Why she had not pulled her hair back she did not know. And that wasn't her main objective.  
The girl stopped her mid-thigh skirt waving back and forth from the abrupt halt. The loose sleeves furled around her wrists but were quickly lifted back in the air as she bolted forth again. If she had any hope whatsoever of surviving she had to find Buruma or Gokuo.   
  
The boy didn't understand. How could one's ki deplete so rapidly and another follow just as quickly. He sat, like a puzzled eaglet upon the cliff, sensing and searching for any sign that his friends were all right and alive.  
He had never been one to rush into things without some sort of sensible head upon his broad shoulders. And if he ever did he usually came out on top.   
But nowadays you had to keep a sensible head. No matter what came your way. He, himself, had learned that first hand. The scars proved it.  
His onyx eyes screwed onto a location in the forest. A flared distress signal rose into his psyche.   
"ChiChi..!" She was cornered. Trapped. In pain. He didn't even blink. He stood and shot off into the cinnabar colored sky. On the fast, minute-long trip he thought of Buruma and Yamucha. They were dead. Killed no doubt by the tyrant. And now he faced losing ChiChi.   
  
The first ki blast had come from behind and threw her forward. Before she could stop herself her back slammed into a boulder. A few snaps were heard and felt but she recovered quickly struggling to her feet.  
The men before her were hideous beasts. They both wore Furiza's signature armour with his Coat of Arms sinisterly stamped on the breast plate.   
One was fat, pink, and reminded her of strawberry scented shower gel with purple mold spots growing on it's surface. He was ugly and sneered at her with a false sense of superiority.  
The other, could be called handsome in a way. He was green, with darker forest green hair. He had a suave, dangerous smirk seemingly plastered on his face. How she had wanted to smack it off.  
"Well well. What do we have here Dodoria? A trapped fox?" The green one sneered and stepped forward. She stood glaring defiantly at him. If five of her ribs had not been smashed she would have stood taller.  
Dodoria chuckled his voice thick. "I think so Zarbon. How shall we kill it, hmmn? There seem to be no hounds in which to finish the job for us. I do hate to get blood on my hands." The girl gagged as the little stumps he so affectionately called fingers wiggled with tedious anticipation.  
She wasted no time in putting her logical mind to work. Looking around she saw a low-hanging tree branch. It would most likely cause her immense pain jumping so high but she had no choice.   
Zarbon saw it coming and before she even bent to leap he had fired a small beam at her. She dodged it easily and continued her upward ascent.  
"Our fox knows how to fly Dodoria! Get you fat ass moving you lazy bum!" The girl sniggered at his vulgar language. Her breath caught in her throat as her chest reminded her of her broken counterparts.  
'Oh shut it!' She scolded her body and jumped higher and into the next tree.  
  
Faster he sped towards her distress call until finally he saw her in a tree corner against it's massive trunk. He wasted no valuable time and powered up. Before either of her assailents knew what on Chikyuu was going on they were knocked from their perches.  
She was clutching her shirt material, a sheer satin, breathing in raspy breaths obviously more in pain than in terror.  
"ChiChi! Are you ok?" Her tan eyes (A/N: I make ChiChi have tan eyes because I think it looks better than black.) stared at him increduously.  
"What were you doing anyway? Waiting until I broke a few more ribs? Kami Gokuo! Let's just get the hell outta here." Gokuo smiled worriedly at her and nodded. How he wanted to kiss her right now hug her and tell her that everything would work out. Somehow, somewhere everything would be just fine and dandy.  
But the two he had unceremoniously kicked from the branch were now rushing for them. Pink stained their cheeks in obvious humiliation.  
It gave ChiChi satisfaction. Yes, a grim satisfaction that the basatards finally received what was coming to them. Easily the two jumped and hovered before shooting into the canopy.  
  
"Damnit Zarbon! Why did you have to fall on me! Now I have to spend valuable purging time picking brambles out of my uniform as well as my bum!" Dodoria stared at the two fading figures. He was especially sour after a lost kill. Zarbon usually was too but his gut instinct told him Fate had had a hand in this one.  
"Oh be quiet and shut your trap Dodoria. You're positively enamored with the wasting of life. Not that it's a bad thing but it doesn't compliment your attitude." It was a dry remark and Dodoria was quick to reply.  
"To Hell with you you lowly sniveling frog! Ouch!" Zarbon leaned against the tree as Dodoria began furiously pulling out thorns from his backside. Laughter welled up inside of him but he refused to allow it out. The last thing he needed was a fight with Dodoria. He would most likely suffocate him by smothering his face with his pink rolls. Zarbon shuddered. It wasn't his idea of his death which he had so pleasantly planned out.  
  
Gokuo carried ChiChi the rest of the way to the ruins where the quartet had set up base. She was silent with pain and rasped a few times. Usually she lapsed in and out of conciousness.  
"Don't worry Chi. Pretty soon we'll be back at headquarters and I'll give you a sensu bean. You'll be just fine. You and me..We'll make it somehow. I don't know how. Especially since Buruma and Yamucha are gone. But we'll do it. Someway we'll do it."  
  
When she awoke she was dressed in old jeans and a lightweight t-shirt. Immediately she looked for her battle gi. It was hanging neatly in a corner washed of it's blood stains. Smiling ChiChi stood slowly looking around. Her ribs didn't hurt as they had before. A sensu bean must have been responsible.  
Gokuo was sleeping in a chair in the corner himself changed into normal clothes. She sadly gazed at him. How had he managed to find his way here? To this hell hole. He deserved so much better than Chikyuu. So did she. So did Buruma and Yamucha.  
'Well at least they got it. They're not here anymore. Thank god for them.' ChiChi thought almost bitterly. She started walking towards the door. Gokuo had told her. It was horrible. She had nodded, stone faced.  
The bedroom was plain. A washed steel floor and walls was the basic outline of it. It had once been a laboratory. Buruma thought it to be Capsule Corporation's Secret Lab underneath the Research Compound and so it becme their 'base'. Steel girders held down heavy nylon and plastic tarps which made a ceiling. Since the only light was some fluorescent glow sticks and limited candles it made a nice light during the day if the sun was out.  
ChiChi left the door open and walked into the kitchen and the living room. Odd. They were both beautiful rooms with real ceilings. The kitchen had formica tabletops that gleamed in the ceiling light which worked when it wanted. The refridgerator hummed all the time running on a new technology Buruma had devised. The old stove however ran on organic materials which worked well for ChiChi. It was dependable, predictable, always heated on time for tea or food.  
She sat down on the old couch coughing as some dust flew up from it's torn surface. The couch was woven ployester in some gaudy pattern of flowers, trees, and birds. Some springs were missing and one side was black from the fire that had ravaged the building.   
ChiChi shuddered. The day the world ended. The day when Furiza set foot onto Chikyuu's beautiful surface and became so enamored with it he wanted it for his own.   
She so desperately wanted to cry. To shed those tears lying just beneath the surface. They threatened to drown her everytime she thought of her beloved Chikyuu. Her friends, her family. They were all lying beneath the ground, or at least some of them. A few laid upon the ground wallowing in their own blood and intestines.  
Except for one. Gokuo. She had met him while running, there's that god awful word again, away from a few thugs. She had been only 6. By then the war had been going on for two years. One by one her family had dissapeared.  
He came to her hut out in the woods and knocked on the door like a civilized being. Her father did not want to answer. He knew. The Ox King was smart. He knew who was out there. So he sent little ChiChi and her older sister Calliypso out into the woods from the back window. Then he answered the door. He opened Heaven's White Gates the moment he did so.   
ChiChi pounded her fist on the arm rest creating a loud cracking noise. This time it wasn't her bones that were cracking. The already pounded couch was being further damaged. Why? Why had this happened to her? Why did she have to be the one so lonely?  
Calliypso had pushed her until they reached a small city. She had ran forward but Calliypso had held her back. Being only a mere age of 6 ChiChi still remembered how her sister looked. Her blue eyes were wide with fear but wise with it as well. Her blonde hair, a small attribute from their late mother, was pulled back into two french braids that ran down her head to her back allowing the ends to hang below her waist. She was wearing a white sweater and jeans. No shoes, no socks.   
Calliypso was 10, 4 years older than ChiChi. Thus, as she had stated, her age had put her in charge. She told the small girl to stay put down inside a small hole and not to come out until she had come to get her. She never did come back.  
She rubbed her eyes tired of remembering, of digging up all these horrible memories. So she got up and went to the kitchen intent on inhaling all the caffeine she possibly could until Gokuo would wake up.  
On the way to the kitchen she passed a small photo frame with a picture of them all together. They were gathered around a pile of heads. All had been Furiza's soldiers. It was one of the times they had all smiled.   
Buruma and Yamucha were standing close together arms entwined. A large rock stood out on Buruma's finger mingling with her eyes and her hair in perfect contrast.  
"Goodbye Buruma..Goodbye Yamucha..I'll be seeing you soon." A small kiss planted with her index finger on both of their faces was the final farewell. And now, for her survival as well as Gokuo's, she would push them far away from her mind. She would survive..For them.   
  
  
Gokuo jumped in his sleep nearly falling from the chair he was seated upon. His black hair was plastered to his face with sweat.  
  
*He was walking through a battlefield, looking around for someone or something. His onyx eyes searched until he found them. A small pile of dazzling blue hair and a lifeless, headless body laying a few yards off.  
Gokuo was afraid to walk up to them but his feet didn't listen to his mind. They kept walking alternating steps until Gokuo found himself pleading for their halt.  
"Stop! I don't want to look! Stop! Stop! Let me go! Let me wake up!"*  
  
And so it was Gokuo started and entered his brutal reality. ChiChi had walked in the room holding two cups of tea. A sugar cup was beside the cups on the platter.  
She set the platter down on the end table in the bedroom and sat down on the bed facing Gokuo.  
"So..What's our next game plan?" ChiChi asked. Gokuo stared at her as if she had grown two more heads and turned bright green.  
"What do you mean what's our next game plan? What in the world are you talking about?! Don't you understand?! Two of our friends are dead!" ChiChi didn't flinch, didn't even stare at him in obvious startlement. She looked at him with cold eyes. Expressionlessly she took a sip of tea and stood.  
"I understand perfectly well. But we need to-"  
"To what? Move on?" His face was red now. But the girl before him glared at him. Her face was turning a light shade of pink as it always did in times of anger.  
"Yes. Unless you want to end up like them. Kuso Gokuo-", She paused to run a hand through her hair, "When will you get it through your head?! They aren't coming back! I mean, Kami knows I miss them but if we want to defeat Furiza and bring Chikyuu peace we can't be killed in doing it! Can't you understand that?"   
Gokuo's anger faded. He looked across the room to his comrade.  
She was flustered with more than just aggravation. Hurt, sadness, yes and grief welled up behind those tan eyes. He moved for her to hug her but she had ducked away from his grasp.  
"I'm going to go shower."  
  
Once inside the shower ChiChi began to make good of her vow. The vow to forget Buruma and Yamucha. The vow to focus on what was going on here and now.  
The warm water dripped off her body in rivulets. It felt so good to wipe away all that dust and dirt from her body. Sighing ChiChi turned up the water running a homemade rag over her shoulders.   
Her thoughts drifted back to when she had met Gokuo. The best part of the worst day of her life as she called it now.  
  
*She flew across the meadow stumbling every so often on a concealed hole or rock. They were chasing her with immense speed mocking her every trip with a laugh.  
ChiChi looked back. The man was closing in on her. He was mean looking with three scars across his eye and leather pants and vest.  
"Please Kami protect me! Please Kami! Please!" She begged as she ran trying to go faster but finding her legs betraying her.  
She felt the gap between them close until suddenly something glided over her head. A few whacks, punches, and kicks later the man chasing her and the other trying to head her off lay unconcious on the ground.  
The boy was a little taller than her and kind of chubby around the middle. He wore an orange gi and carried a small pouch.  
"Your not going to rob me are you?" ChiChi whimpered. She was only 6 for Kami's sake. Still not battle-hardened. The boy looked at her.  
"Oh..Iie! Iie I would never rob a person. My name is Gokuo."*  
  
She smiled in spite of herself and turned off the water. A tentative knocking was heard from the door. ChiChi grimaced. It was Gokuo. She could tell. There was no else there. But still..  
The girl found herself flinching and cowering at the back of the shower. Her chilish self told her it was Furiza. It was Furiza coming to finish off the remaining Ox Princess and what was left of her sanity. The knocking continued until his worried voice came through the door.  
"Chi? Are..Are you ok? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just..It's just that I really miss them."  
She didn't smile. Just stared with hatred at the door.   
"Just forget about them Gokuo. You'll be better off. They're dead! Gone! Vanished off the face of the Earth. Just deal!"  
  
Gokuo winched on the other side of the door. She wasn't always like this. She had once been sweet, kind, caring. But years of war could change a person. It changed her.  
Maybe she was right. But his father had once told him that it was better to remember than to just simple forget.  
He had to find a way to help ChiChi realize this. But for now he shrugged to no one and took off for the kitchen. His stomach was calling to him unceasingly. 


End file.
